Der Verjüngungstrank
by Isaldaria
Summary: Der Beginn einer langen Geschichte. Das Rating wird sich im Laufe der Zeit definitiv noch ändern! Hauptsächlich SSHG. Später steigt als weitere Autorin auch noch meine Freundin mit ein . . .
1. Der explodierte Trank

Disclaimer . . . mir gehört gar nichts!  
  
Professor Snape hatte (wiedereinmal ganz sadistisch) die Aufgabe gegeben, einen Verjüngungstrank zu brauen, der nur auf den Geist wirkt. Es ist kurz vor den Ende der Stunde und Severus gleitet zwischen den brodelnden Kesseln hindurch. Natürlich meckert er bei allen Gryffindors. Besonders bei Neville, obwohl dessen Trank, erstaunlicherweise, heute mal irgendwie gut aussieht. Gerade will sich Severus abwenden, als der Kessel unerwartet (oder eigentlich doch nicht) mit einem lauten Knall explodiert und den Tränkemeister bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Dieser, von der Wucht der Explosion von den Füßen gerissen, richtet sich wieder auf und schaut Neville böse an, doch nach und nach werden seine Gesichtszüge immer weicher. Er bleibt auf dem Boden sitzen, schaut Neville mit großen Augen an und hebt schließlich die rechte Hand langsam zum Mund, um den Daumen stillschweigend hineinzustecken. . . 


	2. Mama?

@curlylein: Danke, danke! Hier ist auch ganz schnell das zweite Kapitel! p.s.: "Warum einfach" ist echt genial!  
  
Die gesamte Klasse stand wie erstarrt da, die Stille hing schwer über den Köpfen, bis Draco anfing, angesichts der Situation laut loszulachen. Nach und nach fielen alle anderen Slytherins mit ein, bis schließlich die Hälfte der Klasse sich vor Lachen bog und auf dem Boden wälzte. Severus guckte mit vor Verwunderung großen Augen um sich, als schließlich sein Blick auf seinen Zauberstab fiel, den er vor Schreck hatte fallen lassen. Er ergriff ihn, war gerade im Begriff, ihn zu schwingen, als das Ron entdeckte und Severus entsetzt den Stab entriss. Dieser, erschrocken, hob den Blick zu Ron und man sah schon ein Schimmern in den Augen. Auch die Unterlippe fing verdächtig an zu zittern. Hermine, die die Gefahr witterte, nahm Ron den Stab wieder ab und hockte sich vor Severus, dem inzwischen vor stiller Empörung die Tränen lautlos über die Wangen kullerten. "Hee . . shhhh. Wenn Du mir versprichst, keinen Unsinn damit zu machen, bekommst Du ihn natürlich zurück." meinte Hermine mit völlig ernstem Gesicht und wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Severus nicket zaghaft und schüchtern, worauf Hermine ihm den Zauberstab zurückgab. Sein Gesicht hellte sich auf und ein Lächeln durchbrach seine sonst so strengen Züge. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Prof. McGonagall stürzte herein. "Was ist denn hier los?! Den Knall habe ich ja bis in mein Büro gehört. Wo ist denn eigentlich Prof. Snape?" Dieser, wieder ganz verschreckt durch den heftigen Auftritt McGonagalls klammerte sich mit unsicherem Griff an den Saum von Hermines Umhang. Die Masse der Schüler, die bisher die Szenerie verdeckt hatte, teilte sich eiligst. Das Lachen war in den Moment verstummt, als sich die Tür geöffnet hatte. Draco hatte es noch gerade so auf ein lautloses Grinsen dämpfen können. Als Minerva endlich Severus gewahr wurde, wurden ihre Augen fast so groß wie seine: "Was . . . was machen sie denn auf dem Fußboden?! Und . . . nehmen sie den Daumen aus dem Mund und WAS IST HIER ÜBERHAUPT LOS?!?" Severus wich verschreckt zurück und gabt ein ängstliches Schluchzen von sich. Hermine erklärte schnell das Geschehen und auf McGonagalls Gesicht trat ein wissender Ausdruck. "Nun, da hilft wohl nichts. Severus ist der Einzige, der das Gegenmittel kennt. Wir sollten zu Prof. Dumbledore gehen. Alle Schüler gehen für den Rest der Stunde in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Severus, würden sie bitte den Umhang von Miß Granger loslassen? UND NEHMEN SIE DEN DAUMEN AUS DEM MUND! Nein, bitte nicht losweinen! Ach, Miß Granger, nun helfen sie mir doch mal. Ja Severus, sie wird ja mitkommen, keine Angst." Mit einer hilflos-genervten Geste scheuchte sie die trödelnden Schüler aus dem Kerker und langsam folgten ihr Hermine und Snape, der sich, leicht verschüchtert, an die Hand von Hermine klammerte. Schließlich kamen sie bei Dumbledores Büro an (*Rote Grütze*), wo sich dieser die gesamte Situation schmunzelnd zu Gemühte führte: Eine dem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe Minerva, eine ernste und sehr besorgte Hermine, an deren Rockzipfel ein den Tränen naher Severus hing. "Hmm . . . da können wir nur warten, bis der Trank aufhört zu wirken. Das dürfte so ca. 3 - 5 Tage dauern. Miß Granger, ich bitte sie, sich um Prof. Snape zu kümmern, da er ja an ihnen zu hängen scheint. (*belustigtes Glitzern in den Augen*) Ich stelle ihnen eines der Gästezimmer zu Verfügung, da ich das Passwort zu Prof. Snapes Büro nicht kenne und ich davon überzeugt bin, daß ihre Zimmergenossinnen von Prof. Snapes Anwesenheit nicht erfreut sein werden." 


	3. MAMA!

Somit war es beschlossen. Minerva führte das so ungleiche Paar durch die Gänge und mehrere Treppen hinauf, so daß sie letztendlich in der Nähe des Astronomieturmes waren. 

Vor einem Bild der schottischen Küste blieb sie schließlich stehen. „Loch Ness". Sofort schoben sich die Steine auseinander und gaben den Blick auf einen runden, gemütlich wirkenden Raum, der passenderweise in dunkelrot und – grün gehalten war, frei. Im Kamin prasselte fröhlich ein Feuer und an den Wänden hingen schöne Landschaftsbilder.

„So, ich werde jetzt mal sehen, was ich noch so besorgen kann. Severus wird schließlich nicht in seiner Robe schlafen wollen . . ." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich McGonagall und ließ die Beiden allein. Als die Tür sich schloß, entspannte sich Snape, der bis jetzt versucht hatte, sich hinter Hermine zu verstecken. Diese, jetzt doch etwas ratlos, was sie machen sollte, wandte sich um und bemerkte, daß Severus sie mit erwartungsvollen Augen ansah.

„Na dann, gucken wir uns doch mal die Wohnung an. Da könne wir auch gleich mal sehen, wo Du schlafen wirst." Damit streckte sie die Hand aus, die Severus natürlich prompt ergriff und machte sich an die Erkundung der Räume. Links vom Eingang befand sich ein kleine Küche, so dass sie nicht gezwungen waren, mit allen anderen zusammen in der Großen Halle zu essen. 

Der nächste Raum war ein wunderschönes Bad mit einer Badewanne, die in der Muggelwelt als kleiner Swimmingpool durchgegangen wäre. Von dort aus kam man in das Schlafzimmer (welches natürlich auch vom Wohnzimmer aus erreichbar war): In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Himmelbett, auf das man (wohl Hauselfen dachte Hermine grimmig) schon ihren Schlafanzug gelegt hatte. 

Als nächstes kam das Zimmer, wo Severus schlafen würde: etwas kleiner, in dunkelgrün gehalten und weinroten Vorhängen vor dem Fenster. Beide Schlafzimmer hatten ihren Blick in Richtung See und Verbotenem Wald.

„So, Severus. Hier wirst Du schlafen." Snape schaute auf und deutete fragend auf Hermine. „Wo ich schlafen werde?" Er nickt. „Na im Schlafzimmer nebenan." Schon verzog sich das Gesicht von Severus und er zeigte auf das andere Zimmer. „Ach, Severus! Du bist doch schon groß genug. Du kannst doch schon alleine schlafen!" Dieser schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nicht ?! Ähhhh . . . na  . . . dann wird es vielleicht Zeit dafür, oder?" Hermine lächelte Snape etwas unsicher an, der daraufhin eine Schmollmiene auf – und sich zu Boden setzte. 

Hermine seufzte, doch war fest entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben. Schon allein bei dem Gedanken, die Nacht mit Snape in EINEM Bett zu verbringen, jagten ihr Schauer über den Rücken. „Du wirst sehen . . . es ist gar nicht so schlimm. Und wenn Du lieb bist, bekommst Du morgen auch ein Bonbon!" Snape sah zwar noch immer nicht überzeugt aus, gab aber das Schmollen auf.

„Tja, was machen wir denn jetzt? Worauf hast Du denn Lust? Bis jetzt hast Du ja noch kein Wort gesagt. Ähh . . . kannst Du überhaupt schon sprechen?" Snape machte ein ratloses Gesicht, in das sich Verlegenheit mischte. „Weiß nicht . . ." Hermine, erleichtert, dass Snape der Sprache doch schon mächtig war, überlegte kurz und sagte: „Na, dann werde ich mal kurz ins Bad verschwinden und Du überlegst Dir in der Zwischenzeit, was wir machen wollen, ok?" Sie stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. 

Während sie im Bad ihre Kosmetiktasche entpackte, hörte sie von entfernt ein verdächtiges Knacken, Knarren und Wispern. Sie dachte sich nichts dabei, schließlich ist es ein altes Schloss und dazu noch von Magiern erbaut, da passierte wohl so etwas ab und zu. Doch plötzlich erscholl ein verzweifelter Schrei in höchster Panik aus dem „Kinderzimmer": MAAAAAM I I I I I!!!" Severus! Entsetzt ließ sie die Zahnbürste fallen und hechtete, den Zauberstab gezückt, durch ihr Schlafzimmer, um an der Tür zu Snapes Zimmer vor Überraschung zurückzuprallen: 

Sie stand vor einem Dschungel, aus dem das herzzerreißende Schluchzen von Snape drang. Im ersten Moment dachte sie, dass hier eine Machete angebrachter als ein Zauberstab wäre, doch ihr fiel schnell er passende Zauberspruch  ein: „Finite Incantatem!" 

Mit einem Mal war der Dschungel verschwunden und in der Mitte des Zimmers saß ein noch immer wimmernder Severus mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, den er jetzt demonstrativ von sich legte. Ganz unscheinbar stand auf dem Fensterbrett ein eingetopftes Usambaraveilchen. 

Als Snape Hermine entdeckte, die noch immer mit erhobenem Zauberstab in der Tür stand, stürzte er auf sie zu, klammerte sich an ihr fest, holte tief Luft und begann erst mal richtig zu brüllen. Hermine schloss Severus, der um anderthalb Köpfe größer als sie war, völlig verdattert in die Arme, um ihm erschrocken auf den Rücken zu klopfen, als er sich vor lauter Weinen verschluckte. Beruhigend streichelte sie ihm über die Haare (*müssen UNBEDINGT gewaschen werden*) und über den Rücken. Nach einigen Minuten wurde er auch ruhiger, nur ab und zu schniefte er noch etwas. 

Hermine putzte ihm die Nase, wischte ihm die Tränen ab und setzte eine halbwegs strenge Miene auf: „Nun weißt Du, was passiert, wenn Du den Zauberstab einfach nimmst, wenn niemand da ist. Und, wirst Du es noch mal machen?" Severus schüttelte heftig den Kopf und senkte den Blick schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Na, dann ist ja gut. So, und nun wollen wir mal sehen, was wir bis zum Abendessen machen." 

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr, nur um festzustellen, dass es bis dahin nicht mehr so viel Zeit war. Severus, der sich inzwischen von seinem Schrecken wieder erholt hatte, betrachtete inzwischen die Bilder, die an der Wand hingen und lachte herzlich auf, als ein Jäger, der gerade einen Hirsch erlegen wollte, niesen musste und das Tier hüpfend im Gebüsch verschwand, worauf der Jäger wütend die geballte Faust schüttelte. Auch Hermine musste lächeln, doch eher über Snape, als über die Szene im Bild.

Severus starrte weiterhin gebannt auf das Bild und wandte sich schließlich enttäuscht ab, als der Jäger es entnervt verließ, da der Hirsch nicht zurückkam. Dafür lief der Tränkemeister a.D. jetzt zum Fenster und zeigte nach draußen (wobei er geflissentlich das Usambaraveilchen ignorierte und krampfhaft versuchte, es nicht zu berühren). Dabei sah er Hermine mit großen Augen fragend an. „Du willst raus?" Severus nickte freudig. „Hm . . . na ja. Frische Luft ist ja gesund. Und vielleicht verfliegt die Wirkung des Trankes schneller, wenn Du Dich bewegst. Eigentlich dürfte im Moment keiner draußen sein." 

Mit diesen Worten gab Hermine Snape seinen Mantel (natürlich schwarz), zog ihren eigenen an und half Severus schließlich, sich wieder zu entheddern, da er versucht hatte, seinen Mantel mit dem Rücken nach vorn und linksherum anzuziehen. Letztendlich zog sie ihn an, band ihm noch seinen Schnürsenkel zu, da er auf eine entsprechende Frage recht hilflos aussah und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. 

Natürlich blieb Severus in einer der Trickstufen hängen, da er mit kindlicher Naivität und vor Staunen offenem Mund durch das Schloß wanderte und dabei ganz vergaß, zu schauen, wo er hinlief. 

Es dauerte eine weitere Viertelstunde, bis sie weiterkamen, denn bis Hermine Snape soweit beruhigt hatte, dass sie keine Angst mehr zu haben brauchte, an Stelle der Treppenstufe den vor Panik wie Espenlaub zitternden Severus mit ihrem Zauberspruch zu treffen, brauchte es große Überredungskunst. Auch der Rest der Wanderung durch das Schloß dauerte länger als geplant, da doch sich hin und wieder Schüler auf den Gängen befanden und sie somit ein wenig Verstecken spielen mussten, was Severus aus irgendwelchen Gründen (wahrscheinlich reiner Spaß an der Freude) riesigen Spaß bereitete. Jedes mal stand er in der Nische oder der dunklen Ecke und musste sich mit beiden Händen den Mund zu halten, um sich nicht durch sein prustendes Lachen zu verraten. Auch als sie schon längst draußen waren, grinste er noch fröhlich in sich hinein. 

Hermine war es rätselhaft, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen den zwei Severus Snapes war, die sie nun kannte. Was musste geschehen sein, dass sich ein Mensch derartig verändert hatte, verändern musste? Sie wusste ja aus den Erzählungen von Sirius, dass er auch schon zu seiner Schulzeit so sarkastisch gewesen ist und seine böse Ader gepflegt hatte. Also schien er auch eine nicht gerade fröhliche Kindheit erlebt zu haben. 

*Dann* dachte sich Hermine *werde ich mir eben Mühe geben, ihm seine jetzige, wenn auch etwas unfreiwillig zurückerlangte Kindheit so angenehm wie möglich gestalten.*


	4. Onkel Hagrid

@Curlylein: Danke für die häufigen Reviews und das viele Lob!

@Severin1: Schön, dass es Dir gefällt!

Severus schien indes von der Natur, die ihn umgab, vollauf begeistert zu sein. 

„Natur" natürlich nur im weitesten Sinne, denn es war gerade Mitte Februar und alles war tief verschneit. Der Himmel war grau und einzelne Schneeflocken tanzten etwas verloren durch die Luft. 

Snape, der seinen Blick hatte über die weißen Wiesen schweifen lassen, blickte nun nach oben und breitete langsam die Arme aus, als ob er losfliegen wolle. So stand er eine Weile still und beobachtete, wie einige dieser Schneeflocken auf seinem schwarzen Mantel landeten und dort nach einiger Zeit zu tauen begannen. 

Hermine hatte inzwischen damit begonnen, Schnee von einer Sitzbank zu schaufeln, um sich hinzusetzen, als sie sah, wie Severus in seinem Forscherdrang dabei war, den Schnee zu kosten.

Sie sprang auf, als er sich gerade eine ganze Handvoll in den Mund stopfte und schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzog, den Schnee jedoch hartnäckig weiterkaute und schließlich auch runterschluckte. „Severus! Aber das macht man doch nicht! Man kann doch keinen Schnee essen!" Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihn an, welcher verständnislos zurückguckte. 

Wie um zu beweisen, dass man Schnee **doch** essen konnte, nahm er noch mal etwas Schnee und ließ ihn mit einem schelmischen Grinsen in seinem Mund verschwinden, bevor Hermine es verhindern konnte. Gerade wollte sie ihm eine kleine (aber wirklich nur eine kleine) Standpauke von wegen „Erkältung" halten, als Hagrid auf sie zustapfte. „Hallo Hermine, Professor Snape." 

Severus blinzelte verwirrt. „Ach so, ich vergaß!" meinte Hagrid. „Dumbledore hat mich natürlich eingeweiht. Kann er schon reden?" Hagrids Augen funkelten belustigt. Snape schob schmollend seine Unterlippe hervor, worauf sich ein Grinsen auf Hagrids Gesicht zeigte. „Natürlich kannst Du schon reden." 

Hagrid wuschelte ihm über den Schopf. „Habt ihr Lust auf `nen Tee? Kommt doch mit in mein Haus. Vielleicht finden wir ja auch etwas schönes für unseren Severus!" meinte Hagrid mit einem Augenzwinkern. Snapes Gesicht begann zu leuchten und ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich darauf aus. 

Hagrid lächelte auch, nahm ihn an die Hand und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Haus. Severus hatte jedoch seine Mühe, hinter dem Halbriesen hinterher zu kommen, da er durch den hohen Schnee ständig stolperte. 

Schließlich reichte es Hagrid, umschlang Snape an den Hüften mit seinen starken Armen und trug ihn den Rest der Strecke, wofür er von Snape mit einer herzlichen Umarmung belohnt wurde, so dass es ihm fast die Luft nahm (aber nur fast). Hermine nutzte den Trampelpfad, den Hagrid durch den Schnee pflügte.

Im Haus angekommen, stellte Hagrid Severus wieder auf seine Füße und zog ihm noch den Mantel aus, als Snape schon davonstürzen wollte, um Fang mit seinen Liebesbezeugungen zu überschütten. Hagrid schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und bot Hermine einen Stuhl an. 

Dann machte er sich daran, Wasser aufzusetzen und den Tisch zu decken. „Irgendwie gefällt mir Prof. Snape so um vieles besser. Also ich meine das Lachen und so." meinte Hagrid nach einer Weile. „Steht ihm viel besser, so ein Lachen." 

Er sah sich in seiner Hütte um, nahm schließlich einen größeren Holzklotz und ein Messer zur Hand. „Ich denke, ich werd´ ihm was schönes schnitzen . . ." Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und begann in Windeseile, doch mit einer Fingerfertigkeit, die ihm Hermine niemals zugetraut hätte, zu schnitzen, dass die Späne flogen. 

Nach schon einer halben Stunde waren die groben Konturen sichtbar und nach einer Stunde war der Drache (ein chinesischer Feuerball) fertig. Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen. „Hermine, hol´ doch mal Severus her, bevor er vor lauter Begeisterung Fang noch erwürgt!" 

Und damit hatte er gar nicht so unrecht: Severus Snape saß im hinteren Teil der Hütte auf dem Fußboden, Fang halb auf seinem Schoß und drückte den Hund immer wieder glücklich an seine Brust. Der Hund, offenbar froh über so viel Aufmerksamkeit, ließ es sich, trotz mancher schmerzhafter Jauler, wenn Snape ihn besonders lieb hatte, gefallen und sabberte ihn dafür im Gegenzug von Kopf bis Fuß voll. Immer wieder sah ihn Snape mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an, um ihn kurz darauf fast wieder zu Tode zu knuddeln. 

„Severus! Sieh mal, was Hagrid für Dich hat." Snape wandte den Kopf und erblickte den Drachen, den Hagrid jetzt hochhielt, damit er ihn sehen konnte. Staunend stand Severus auf und lief zu dem Halbriesen, der ihm den sehr lebendig wirkenden Drachen überreichte. Vorsichtig, nahm er ihn in die Hand, begutachtete ihn von allen Seiten und umarmte schließlich Hagrid. 

Dieser gab ihm einen (leichten) Klaps auf den Allerwertesten und lächelte ihn an. Severus lächelte zurück, befreit sich von Hagrid und lief zurück zu Fang, um ihm stolz seine neueste Errungenschaft zu präsentieren. Der Hund schnupperte kurz daran, gab ein dunkles Kläffen von sich und leckte Snape einmal quer über das Gesicht, woraufhin dieser wieder strahlte und Fang um den Hals fiel. 

„Er spricht nicht wirklich viel, oder Hermine?" fragte Hagrid nach einer Weile. „Nein, das Einzige, was  er bisher gesagt hat, war „weiß nicht" und „Mami"." Hagrid brach in ein solch dröhnendes Gelächter aus, dass Fang aufsprang und laut anfing zu bellen, während Snape ihn völlig verschreckt ansah. „Mami?!?" grölte er und schlug sich vergnügt auf die Schenkel. Hermine schaute ihn mit säuerlichen Geicht an. „Ja, und? Ich meine, wie soll er mich denn sonst nennen?" 

Hagrid, der sein Gelächter nun wenigstens auf ein Grinsen gedämpft hatte, wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Tja, weiß nicht recht . . . aber Mami?" gluckste er. „Aber vielleicht solltet ihr euch langsam wieder auf den Rückweg machen. Sieh mal, wie dunkel es draußen schon ist." 

Auch Hermine war dieser Meinung und Hagrid erklärte sich dazu bereit, sie noch bis zum Schloß zu bringen. Severus verabschiedete sich noch von Fang und Hagrid zog ihm den Mantel wieder an, während Hermine ihm den Schal zuband. 

Dann machte sie sich auf den Rückweg: Hagrid voraus, der in der einen Hand die Laterne hielt, dahinter Hermine mit Snape an der Hand, der glücklich seinen Drachen an die Brust drückte. 


	5. Das Bad

Am Portal angekommen verabschiedete sich Hagrid und verschwand im Großen Saal, wo es gerade Abendessen gab. Hermine machte sich mit Snape durch die verwaisten Gänge auf den Weg in ihre Wohnung. 

Kaum hatte sie ihren Mantel abgelegt und Snape seinen ausgezogen, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte. Davor stand Prof. McGonagall, die hinter sich zwei große Truhen schweben hatte. „Albus war so freundlich und hat mir einen Teil seiner Sachen geliehen, da wir ja in Severus´ Räume nicht hineinkommen.. Und dann habe ich in den Lagerräumen der Bibliothek sogar ein paar Kinderbücher gefunden. Vielleicht gefallen sie ihm ja." McGonagall dirigierte die beiden Truhen ins Wohnzimmer hinein. 

„Ohhh! Wo hast Du denn den Drachen her?" fragte sie freundlich, als Snape neugierig den Deckel der einen Truhe anhob. „Onkel Hagrid." meinte er schüchtern und quietschte laut auf, als ihm der Deckel, der unbemerkt wieder zurückgefallen war, die Finger einklemmte. 

Die nächsten fünf Minuten hatten Minerva und Hermine alle Hände voll zu tun, den lautstark wehklagenden Severus Snape wieder zu beruhigen, der tränenreich um Trost bat. Erst nachdem Hermine ihm auf die Finger gepustet und darüber gestreichelt hatte, wurde er ruhiger. Schniefend drückte er seinen Drachen an sich und schob Hermine Richtung Truhen. 

Sie öffnete diese und entdeckte in der ersten ein paar bunte Kinderbücher und Märchen, einen Kasten mit Bauklötzen, eine Kuscheltiereule, einen Stapel Papier und Buntstifte. Die andere Kiste war voller Kleider: Zwei weiße Nachthemden, frische Unterwäsche und zwei Roben, die offenbar schon mal bessere Tage gesehen hatten. Aber so, wie Severus gerade über den Boden robbte und dabei mit den Drachen spielte, war das gar keine so schlechte Idee.

„Was wollen sie jetzt machen, Miss Granger?" riss McGonagall sie aus ihren Gedanken. „Na ja. Fang hat ihn völlig vollgesabbert, also könnte ihm ein Bad nicht schaden, außerdem war es draußen ziemlich kalt, ich weiß nicht, ob er gefroren hat. Aber ich . . . ähm, na ja . . . ich weiß nicht so recht, ob ich das alleine schaffe. . ." 

Hilflos blickte Hermine McGonagall an und diese konnte dem nach Beistand heischenden Blick nicht widerstehen. „Na, das ist doch kein Problem. Ich helfe ihnen natürlich! Oder hätten sie etwas dagegen?" Hermine schüttelte schon fast panisch den Kopf, worauf Minerva sich das belustigte Grinsen nicht mehr ganz verkneifen konnte. „Na dann los!" 

McGonagall lief ins Bad, wo sie begann, heißes Wasser in die Wanne zu lassen. Hermine räumte inzwischen die Truhen leer, also die Sachen in den Kleiderschrank (bis auf eines der Nachthemden) und die Spielsachen in eine Kommode gegenüber von Severus´ Bett.

Doch dann mussten sie einem Problem entgegentreten, mit den sie überhaupt nicht (oder eigentlich doch, wenn man den „normalen" Snape betrachtet) gerechnet hatten: 

Severus weigerte sich, in die Wann zu steigen. Schon ein wenig skeptisch war er Hermine ins Bad gefolgt, als McGonagall gerufen hatte, doch nun stand er da, hatte die Arme verschränkt und schüttelte trotzig den Kopf, als ihm gesagt wurde, er solle sich doch mal seiner Kleidung entledigen. 

Sprachlos starrten sie ihn an. „Wie . . . nein?" fragte Hermine verwirrt. Immer noch trotzig schob Severus nun auch noch die Unterlippe hervor. „Aber . . . willst Du denn so ins Bett gehen?!" Snape nickte entschieden. 

Nun mischte sich auch Minerva ein. „Also nein, Severus! So geht das nicht! So kannst Du nicht ins Bett gehen. Komm jetzt, dein Bockig – Sein wird dir nicht helfen. Also alber jetzt hier nicht rum und zieh dich aus." sagte sie streng. 

Severus sah sie schmollend an, hatte aber an ihrem Ton erkannt, dass er es besser nicht zu weit treiben sollte. Er setzte sich auf die Fließen, die von der Fußbodenheizung ganz warm waren und begann aufreizend langsam, sich die Socken auszuziehen. 

McGonagall seufzte entnervt, hockte sich vor Severus, so dass ihre Kniegelenke protestierend knackten und begann mit geschickten Fingern, die Robe von ihm aufzuknöpfen, was er ohne auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben über sich ergehen ließ. Allerdings machte er auch keine Anstallten ihr zu helfen, nachdem er sich seiner Socken entledigt hatte. 

Mit einem drohenden Blick brachte Minerva Severus dazu, aufzustehen. Als sie sich daran machte, ihm seine Hose auszuziehen, schnappte sich Hermine die Oberteile, wandte sich mit hochrotem Kopf ab und begann nervös die Sachen zusammenzulegen. 

„Ach, Miss Granger! Nun stellen **sie** sich nicht so an. Sie werden doch wohl wissen, wie ein Mann aussieht! Lassen sie die Sachen sein, die müssen doch eh gewaschen werden." 

Hermine ließ fast widerstrebend die Sachen wieder fallen, drehte sich um und wurde, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch röter. Krampfhaft darum bemüht, dass ihr Blick nicht ständig unter die Linie seines Bauchnabels rutschte, ging sie zögernd auf die beiden zu und half McGonagall, den immer noch leicht widerstrebenden Snape in die Wanne zu bugsieren. 

„Ähm . . . Professor . . . glauben sie . . . glauben sie nicht, dass er sich danach daran . . . erinnern wird? Ich meine nur, falls er sich erinnert . . . er, ähm, wird bestimmt nicht gerade, nun ja, erfreut sein." 

Hermine sah ihre Hauslehrerin verunsichert an, während Snape, der nun in der Wanne saß, sich suchend umschaute. „Ach, machen sie sich doch darüber jetzt keine Sorgen. Darüber können wir diskutieren, wenn es dafür Zeit ist. Und wir beide sind bestimmt nicht die ersten, die ihn in seinem *natürlichen* Zustand sehen." meinte sie mit einem belustigtem Glitzern in den Augen.

„Obwohl ich zugeben mag, dass sie wahrscheinlich die erste Schülerin sind . . . Severus, was suchst du eigentlich?" Er sah sie an, zuckte mit den Schultern und schnappte sich die Seifenschale, um sie auf dem Wasser schwimmen zu lassen, die jedoch prompt unterging, da sie aus Porzellan war. 

Als Snape es ein zweites Mal versuchen wollte, nahm ihm Minerva die Schale aus der Hand, machte eine Geste mit dem Zauberstab und sagte klar und deutlich: „Verraverto." 

Sofort verwandelte sich die Seifenschale in eine kleine gelbe Gummiente mit rotem Schnabel und schwarzen Augen, die ihr Snape verwundert aus der Hand nahm. 

Kurz darauf war das Bad ausgefüllt vom enervierenden Quietschen der Ente, was Severus einen Heidespaß zu machen schien. Hermine hörte McGonagall leise fluchen, während sie mit einem Lappen bewaffnet bemüht war, ihn vom Schmutz des Tages zu befreien. 

Severus schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Eher entwickelte er einen gewissen Eifer, McGonagall, die darum bemüht war, so trocken wie möglich zu bleiben, genau in den entgegengesetzten Zustand zu versetzten. Jedes mal, wenn er einen besonderen Spritzer produziert hatte und Minerva ihn tadelnd ansah, machte er ein reuiges Gesicht, doch sah Hermine ihm den Schalk aus den Augen lachen. 

Schließlich gab es McGonagall auf, nahm eine Schüssel, die neben der Wanne stand, schöpfte sie voller Wasser und goss sie Severus Snape über den Kopf. Dieser saß vielleicht eine Sekunde wie von Donner gerührt still da, bevor er anfing, laut, ausdauernd und durchdringend zu brüllen. 

Minerva verdrehte entnervt die Augen, machte mit einem Wink ihres Stabes das Bad schalldicht und begann mit frohem Mute Severus die Haare zu waschen, was dieser mir noch lauterem Wehklagen quittierte. Hermine versuchte verzweifelt, ihn irgendwie wieder aufzuheitern, aber nichts schien zu helfen. 

Severus brüllte weiterhin seine Empörung hinaus, während Minerva nun die zweite Schüssel mit Wasser über ihm entleerte und Hermine, die ihre Beruhigungsversuche inzwischen aufgegeben hatte, den letzten Schaum aus seinen Haaren wusch. 

Letztendlich waren die Haare unter viel Protest gewaschen worden und Minerva, die nun wirklich klatschnass war, ließ das Wasser verschwinden, und legte Severus, der sie nun anklagend ansah, ein großes Badehandtuch um die Schultern. Hermine nahm ein zweites, kleineres zur Hand und begann, Severus die Haare trocken zu rubbeln. „War doch gar nicht so schlimm, oder? Du musst mich jetzt nicht so böse angucken, es hat doch nicht weh getan, hm?" 

Sie nahm einen Kamm und kämmte das noch immer recht nasse Haar durch. McGonagall beschwör einen Fön, setzte sich auf den Badewannenrand und trocknete mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck Snapes Haare. „Wie lange habe ich von so einem Moment geträumt . . . Severus mit frisch gewaschenen Haaren. Ich kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie das aussieht. Selbst in seiner Schulzeit sah er so aus wie jetzt. Geben sie mir doch mal das Nachthemd, Miss Granger." 

Hermine sprang auf und griff sich das weiße Gewand, während McGonagall Snape aus der Wanne half und ihn nun endgültig abtrocknete. Dann half sie ihr, Severus das Nachthemd anzuziehen, was ihm aber eindeutig zu groß war: Die Ärmel hingen ihm weit über die Hände und der Saum schleifte über den Boden. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie Severus reichlich hilflos versuchte, seiner misslichen Lage Herr zu werden, dass sich McGonagall und Hermine ihr Lache nicht verkneifen konnten oder wollten. 

Verwundert schaute Severus auf und versuchte vergeblich, mit seinen in den Hemdsärmeln verhedderten Händen, seine, nun, da sie frisch gewaschen waren, wie Rabenfedern glänzenden Haare, die ihm weich und glatt bis auf die Schultern fielen, hinter seine Ohren zu klemmen, damit sie ihm nicht ständig ins Gesicht rutschten. Doch schien das Lachen seine schlechte Laune zu vertreiben und bald lachte er mit. 

Immer noch grinsend krempelte ihm Hermine die Ärmel hoch, so dass seine Hände wieder zum Vorschein kamen und band ihm mit einem Haargummi den etwa kinnlangen Pony zusammen, damit er überhaupt etwas sehen konnte. 

Dann gingen sie in die Küche, wo inzwischen Dobby, der Hauself, mit Feuereifer dabei war, Abendessen zu machen. Da es wohl noch einige Minuten dauern würde, verließ Severus das Zimmer wieder, um seinen Drachen zu holen. Dabei trat er mit fast jedem Schritt auf den Rand des Nachthemdes, so dass er öfters stolperte. „Heb` den Rand hoch, sonst . . ." Aus dem Wohnzimmer erscholl ein überraschter Ausruf, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Knall und den nun schon (fast) vertrautem Wimmern von Severus. „ . . . fällst du noch hin . . . „ beendete Hermine resigniert ihren eben erst begonnenen Satz. 

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen erhob sie sich und lief ins Wohnzimmer, um nachzuschauen, ob er sich ernsthaft wehgetan hatte. Zum Glück war nichts passiert und Severus schnell beruhigt. Als er sich wieder aufrappelte, achtete er tunlichst darauf, den Saum hochzuhalten, so dass er wie ein Burgfräulein tippelnd in seinem Zimmer verschwand, woraus er bald mit dem Drachen in der linken Hand wieder auftauchte.

Dobby war inzwischen mit Essenmache fertig und so bot sich den dreien ein reich gedeckter Tisch: frisches Brot, Obst und Gemüse, Wurst, Käse und aus irgendwelchen, nicht ersichtlichen, Gründen Pfefferminzbonbons. 

Snape fiel wie ein ausgehungerter Wolf über das Essen her, so, dass Hermine und Minerva ihn in seinem Enthusiasmus etwas bremsen mussten, da der Tisch sonst schon bald an ein Schlachtfeld erinnert hätte. 

Außerdem schien er den Umgang mit Messer und Gabel ver – oder noch nicht gelernt zu haben, so dass sie ihm abwechselnd die Brotscheiben schmierten. Auf diese Weiser vernichtete er vier Scheiben und Minerva hob überrascht die Brauen und meinte, dass er sonst nie so viel essen würde, aber, und das musste sie zugeben, er sich in den letzten Jahren noch nie so viel an der frischen Luft bewegt hatte und dieses ja bekanntlicherweise Hunger verursacht.

 Nach einer halben Stunde konzentrierten Kauens lehnte sich Severus zufrieden zurück, gähnte herzhaft und streichelte sich versonnen über den Bauch.


	6. Schlafenszeit!

@Vengari: erst mal danke für Dein Lob! Aber ich muß Dich warnen . . . es wird bald nicht mehr so lustig sein  . . . wie bereits geschrieben, das Rating wird sich ändern . . . BUUAAAAHAHAHAHA . . . äh . . . tschuldigung!

@Curlylein: Vielen Dank für Deine treuen Reviews! Das spornt an!

@Severin: Was Minerva mit dem *natürlichen* Zustand meint? Na, sie war doch auch schon im ersten Krieg gegen V. mit dabei. Da wird Sev ja auch nicht immer heile von den Treffen zurückgekommen sein . . . irgendjemand musste sich ja um ihn kümmern . . .

@Blaue Feder: Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt Dir auch!

McGonagall sah auf die Uhr und meinte, dass es ja schon recht spät sei und sie noch einige Arbeiten zu korrigieren hätte. 

Tatsächlich war es schon halb zehn und eigentlich wirklich schon bald Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Hermine schickte Snape ins Bad zum Zähneputzen und half Dobby (der heftig protestierte) beim Abräumen des Tisches. 

Als sie ins Bad kam, wusste sie nicht recht, ob sie wegen der Szene, die sich ihr bot, lachen oder weinen sollte: Severus schien wohl den Versuch unternommen zu haben, seine Zähne mit Seife zu putzen, was natürlich seinen Geschmacksnerven überhaupt nicht gefiel. 

Im Moment stand er vor dem Waschbecken und versuchte, mit seinen Fingern die Seife aus dem Mund zu entfernen (was natürlich schon von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteilt war), die Zahnbürste lag vergessen auf dem Sims vor dem Spiegel. 

Hermine nahm einen Becher zur Hand, füllte ihn mit Wasser und drückte ihn Snape in die Hand: „Hier, spül` dir mal so lange den Mund aus, bis du die Seife nicht mehr schmeckst." Severus stürzte fast gierig das Wasser in seinen Mund und spuckte es bald darauf schaumig wieder aus. 

Zur gleichen Zeit beseitigte Hermine die Seifenreste aus seiner Zahnbürste und putzte sich schnell selbst die Zähne, da Severus noch immer seinen Mund auswusch. Danach zeigte sie ihm, wie man Zahnpaste und – bürste richtig benutzt und machte sich dann selbst fertig für das Bett.

Nun war es schon recht spät und Severus schwankte leicht vor Müdigkeit, als Hermine ihn an seiner Hand zu seinem Bett führte. Den Drachen hatte sie auf seinen Nachttische gestellt. 

Dann löschte sie das Licht, sagte ihm gute Nacht und schloss die Tür. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und ließ die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Dann lief sie reihum durch alle Zimmer und löschte alle Lichter. 

Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, nahm ein Buch zur Hand (Book of Spells – Grade 7) und begann zu lesen. Jedoch nicht lange. 

Schon nach zwei Minuten hörte sie leise und tapsende Fußschritte und die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer wurde geöffnet. Severus steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt und schaute Hermine unsicher an. „Was ist denn los?" Hermine schaute fragend zurück.

 „Ich kann nicht schlafen . . ." meinte er leise. „Aber du warst doch so müde!" Überraschung, aber auch Verwirrung spiegelten sich in Hermines Gesicht wider. Severus, der sich inzwischen durch den Türspalt gequetscht hatte, druckste herum.

„Ich mag aber nicht alleine schlafen . . ." Schüchtern inspizierte Severus seine Füße. „ . . . mag einfach nicht . . . ist so leise . . ." Hermine stand auf, legte das Buch zur Seite und ging zu Snape. „Aber . . . irgendwann musst du doch mal alleine schlafen . . . darüber haben wir doch schon heute Nachmittag geredet.." 

Damit schob sie ihn wieder in sein Zimmer zurück und brachte ihn wieder ins Bett. „Du weißt doch, dass ich nebenan bin, da schläfst du doch gar nicht alleine, hm?" Sie streichelte ihm noch einmal über die Haare und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer, ohne den sehnsuchtsvollen Blick zu bemerken, den ihr Snape nachwarf. 

Sie löschte nun auch in ihrem Zimmer das Licht und legte sich hin. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war sie eingeschlafen. Sie konnte noch nicht lange geschlafen haben, als etwas sie weckte. Sie war sich erst nicht sicher, was es war, doch als sie sich umdrehte, wusste sie es: 

Sie blickte in die schwarzen Augen von Snape, in denen sich das Mondlicht spiegelte. Er hatte es sich mit seiner Decke, die er von seinem Bett mitgenommen hatte, neben ihr bequem gemacht und war offensichtlich wild entschlossen, diese Nacht auch hier zu verbringen und dafür mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen. 

Auch mit den „unerlaubten". 

Eine davon setzte er gerade ein. Mit hilflos – ängstlichem Gesicht schaute er sie an und flüsterte: „Ich mag wirklich nicht alleine schlafen . . ." In seinen Augen entstand eine verdächtige Nässe. 

Hermine brachte es einfach nicht über das Herz, ihn wieder zurückzuschicken. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen meinte sie: „Na gut . . .", worauf Snape sie erleichtert anlächelte und die Augen schloss, als sie ihm sanft über die Wange strich. 

Auch er seufzte nun erleichtert, rutschte (sehr) nah heran und kuschelte sich an Hermine, die deswegen plötzlich stocksteif im Bett lag. Innerhalb von zehn Sekunden war Snape eingeschlafen.

 Als sie versuchte, sich zu befreien und etwas weiter weg zu rutschen, brummte Severus missbilligend im Schlaf und klammerte sich noch fester an sie. Also gab sie auf, entspannte sich und schlief letztendlich auch ein.

Nur kurz wachte sie in der Nacht auf, da Snape schlecht zu träumen schien. Rastlos warf er sich hin und her, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und murmelte unverständliche Worte. Doch beruhigte er sich schnell, als Hermine zu ihm hinüberlangte, um ihm über die Wange zu streicheln. Noch einmal seufzte er tief und schlief wieder ruhig weiter.

Als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte und sie ihn nach dem Traum fragte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern (wohl einer seiner Liebling – Bewegungen). Dann kuschelte er sich noch mal in die Kissen und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, um gleich darauf wieder brüllend zu erscheinen und die Zähne zu fletschen. 

Er versuchte drohend tief und kehlig zu knurren (was natürlich völlig misslang) und die Hände wie Klauen über den Kopf zu heben. Dann sprang er auf (das Bett protestierte knarrzend) und er schritt langsam, mit noch immer erhobenen Händen und einem neuerlichen Möchte – Gern - Knurren auf Hermine zu. 

Die wusste erst gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Doch dann fiel der Groschen, sie kreischte spielerisch „Hilfeee!! Ein Dracheee!" und lief durch Snapes Zimmer in den Wohnraum. Severus – der – Drache brüllte triumphierend auf und stürzte ihr hinterher (nicht ohne mit einer Hand den Saum seines Nachthemdes zu heben). Die Jagd ging kreuz und quer durch die Wohnung: durch alle Räume und über die Möbel. 

Daß dabei alles heil blieb, glich einem Wunder. Schließlich erwischte Snape sie und hielt sie fest. Um eine hysterische Stimme bemüht, jedoch nicht fähig, das ständig in ihr hochblubbernde Lachen zu unterdrücken, rief Hermine: „Bitte . . . ! Oh großer Drache Severus! Freßt mich nicht!" Snape sah sie überlegen(d) an, konnte jedoch auch nicht das Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verhindern. „Nur, wenn wir heute wieder zu Onkel Hagrid gehen . . ." meinte er mit erhobener Nase. 

Hermine beeilte sich, es ihm zu versichern, woraufhin Snape sie losließ. Dann frühstückten sie ausgiebigst, denn der Tisch bog sich fast unter der Last des Essens, das Dobby daraufgestapelt hatte. 

Auch er wollte anscheinend den beiden die Zeit so gemütlich wie nur möglich gestallten. Es gab Eier mit Speck, Toast, verschiedene Marmeladen, aber auch Wurst, Käse und Obst. In zwei Kanne befanden sich Milch und Orangensaft.

Dann zogen sie sich an, nur damit Hermine Severus ein zweites mal anziehen musste, da er es aus unerfindlichen Gründen fertig brachte, fast alles (wiedereinmal!) linksherum anzuziehen. Sie zeigte es ihm noch ein drittes mal und beim vierten mal Anziehen hatte er den Dreh raus, so dass er sie stolz anstrahlte. 


	7. Die Suche

@Blaue Feder: Danke für den Tipp, ich habe es umgestellt!

@Vengari: Keine Sorge . . . sobald meine Freundin als Autorin in die Geschichte einsteigt, wird es echt grausam . . . HARHARHARHARHAR . . . *diabolischvorvergnügendiehändereib*

@Besserweiss: Ich verrate nix! Einfach weiterlesen!

Den Vormittag verbrachten sie in der Wohnung, da Hermine wusste, dass Hagrid Klassen zu unterrichten hatte. 

Kurz machten sie sich auf in die Eulerei, um ihm eine Nachricht zu schreiben, dass sie am Nachmittag kommen würden. Den Rest der Zeit malte Severus begeistert jegliche Art von Drachen und Hermine hängte sie zu seiner großen Begeisterung in der Küche auf.

Nach dem Mittagessen (Schnitzel mit Mischgemüse und Kartoffeln) gingen sie hinunter zu Hagrid, der dabei war, vor seiner Hütte Holz zu hacken. Immer noch tanzten einzelne Schneeflocken von Himmel herab. 

Hermine unterhielt sich mit Hagrid, während Snape und der riesige Hund um die Hütte herumtollten. 

Als es so gegen drei Uhr war, kamen auch Ron und Harry hinunter, um endlich mal wieder mit Hermine reden zu können. Hagrid schickte die drei dann zu Prof. Sprout ins Gewächshaus IV, um ihm mal ein paar Kräuter zu holen, die er für einen Tee brauchte.

Auf Hermines Bitten versprach er, auf Severus acht zu geben, dessen Lachen von irgendwo hinter der Hütte hervordrang. Fröhlich quatschend liefen sie los und als sie ca. eine Viertelstunde später wieder zurückkamen, war Hagrid schon in der Hütte dabei, Wasser heiß zu machen.

 Von Snape oder Fang war keine Spur zu sehen. Auf eine entsprechende Frage stutzte Hagrid: „Aber er war doch eb`n noch hinter der Hütte. Hat dort mit Fang gespielt . . ." Unsicher linste er hinaus. 

Anklagend leer präsentierte sich ihm sein Hintergarten. „Der kommt bestimmt gleich wieder . . . Fang passt schon auf ihn auf . . . „ Doch die Zeit verrann und weder vom Hund, noch von Snape gab es ein Lebenszeichen. 

Als die Sonne sich immer tiefer senkte und das Licht trüber wurde, hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus: „Wir müssen ihn unbedingt suchen! Was, wenn ihm etwas passiert ist? Vielleicht ist Fang bei ihm sitzen geblieben, damit er nicht alleine ist? Los jetzt! Harry, Ron: ihr geht zusammen und ich werde mit Hagrid suchen!" 

Gesagt, getan. Keine zwei Minuten später waren sie draußen und suchten den Hinterhof nach Spuren ab. Doch das war schwierig: Der Schnee war von vielen Herumtoben aufgewühlt und keine gebrauchbare Spur war mehr erkennbar. Nur durch Zufall entdeckten sie sie doch. 

Ron stolperte über seinen offenen Schnürsenkel und fiel der Länge nach in den Schnee, so dass er wortwörtlich mit der Nase darauf stieß. Laut rief er nach den anderen und sogleich machten sie sich auf den Weg: 

Hermine und Ron, beide mit erleuchteten Zauberstäben, voraus und dahinter Harry und Hagrid, der sich inzwischen die größten Vorwürfe machte. Immer wieder riefen sie nach Snape und Fang, doch hörten sie immer nur ihr eigenes Echo. 

Langsam wurde es dunkel. Und kalt. Sehr sogar. Hermine zog sich ihren Mantel fröstelnd enger um die Schultern. Im Wald war es noch dunkler als draußen.

Die Sonne, die schon längst hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war, käme hier sowieso nicht durch, doch nun war es fast stockfinster. Immer wieder stolperten sie über im Schnee verborgene Äste.

Plötzlich knackte es und Hagrid hob drohend seine Armbrust, die er aber schnell wieder senkte, als er erkannte, woher es kam. „Firenze! Wie bin ich froh, Dich zu sehen!" 

Der Kentaure trat nun vollends aus dem Unterholz heraus, sein Fell war durch den Schnee weiß gepudert. „Hagrid. So spät noch unterwegs? Und mit Gesellschaft?" 

Er wandte seinen Blick auf Harry, Ron und Hermine. „Ja." meinte nun Hagrid wieder. „Hast Du irgendwo Fang oder Severus Snape gesehen? Wir suchen sie nämlich schon ziemlich lange . . ."

Firenze schaute ihn eine Weile ohne zu zwinkern an. „Die Vögel und die kleinen Tiere flüstern untereinander, dass etwas im Wald sei. Bis jetzt habe ich dem keine Beachtung geschenkt, aber jetzt, da du sagst, dass ihr jemanden sucht . . . Ich werde mal schauen, was sich finden lässt." Mit diesen Worten sprengte er davon, dass der Schnee nur so spritzte. 

Die vier machten sich wieder auf und zogen ihre Kapuzen tiefer ins Gesicht, da es jetzt heftig anfing zu schneien, so dass man sogar hier, im tiefsten Wald, Probleme bekam, noch klar zu sehen. 

Allerdings wurde auch die Spur, der sie immer noch folgten, dadurch immer undeutlicher. Doch das war nicht so schlimm, denn nach kurzer Zeit hörten sie in einiger Entfernung ein vertrautes tiefes Kläffen, welches langsam näher kam. 

Als Hagrid nach den Hund rief, kam er angelaufen, bellte kurz und verschwand wieder in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, immer noch wild kläffend. 

Schnell folgten sie ihm und stießen schon nach wenigen Metern wieder auf den Kentauren. Bei jedem Schritt sank er tief in den Schnee ein, er schien schwer zu tragen. 

Und richtig: Auf seinem Rücken saß, zusammengekauert und vor Kälte erschreckend stark zitternd, kein anderer als Severus Snape. 

Seine schon normalerweise recht blasse Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen kalkweißen Ton angenommen, die Lippen waren blau. 

Schwach klammerte er sich an dem Rücken des Mischwesens fest, um nicht vor Zittern, welches ihn extrem schüttelte, herunterzurutschen. Langsam hob er den Blick und flüsterte heiser: 

„Mama . . ." 


	8. Krankenpflege

Wuuuäääähhhhh . . . war das letzte Kapitel so schlecht? Nur ein Review! (Vielen Dank an Besserweiss!)

Oder bin ich schon zu reviewverwöhnt?!

Sagt es mir!

Bitte!!

Nun verlor er doch den Halt und fiel schwer in den Schnee, blieb jedoch liegen, da er zu schwach zum Aufstehen war. 

Hermine stürzte zu ihm hin und hilflos streckte ihr Severus seine steifgefrorenen Hände entgegen. „Mama . . . mir ist so kalt." Vor Fieber glänzende schwarze Augen suchten ihren Blick. Ohne nachzudenken zog Hermine ihren Mantel aus und wickelte Snape darin ein.

„Wo warst du denn? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht." Severus sah sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Habe mit Fang gespielt und bin dann hingefallen. Ich konnte nicht mehr laufen . . ." Hagrid hob ihn hoch, während Firenze ihn interessiert beobachtete. 

„Sein linker Fuß ist verstaucht. Man sollte sich darum kümmern." sagte er ernst. „Hier verlasse ich euch. Hagrid wird ihn sicher ins Schloss bringen." Mit peitschendem Schweif drehte er sich um und verschwand langsam in der Dunkelheit.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen. Er zittert wie Espenlaub. Ich hör schon seine Zähne richtig klappern . . ." 

Besorgt blickte Hagrid auf das Bündel in seinen Armen hinab. Mit weit ausgreifenden Schritten eilten sie zurück zum Schloss und die Treppen hinauf. 

Schüler, die gerade von Abendessen aus der Großen Halle kamen, blieben verwundert stehen und begannen aufgeregt miteinander zu tuscheln. Harry nahm kurz darauf einen anderen Weg, um Madam Pomfrey zu holen. 

In der Wohnung angekommen, legte Hagrid Snape auf Hermines Anweisungen auf ihr Bett im Schlafzimmer. Schnell zog sie ihm, zusammen mit Ron, der der Aufforderung nur zögernd nachkam, die Schuhe, Socken und die nassen Sachen aus, da er inzwischen wirklich sichtbar zitterte. 

Mit einem Handtuch versuchte sie, seine Haare und seine Haut ein wenig zu trocknen.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit stürmte Poppy, dicht gefolgt von McGonagall und Harry herein. Poppy scheuchte Ron, Harry und Hagrid mit der Begründung, dass sie noch zu Abend essen müssten, hinaus, während Minerva sich von Hermine, die auf der Bettkante saß, schildern ließ, was passiert war.

Madam Pomfrey beugte sich über Severus, der schwer atmend in den Kissen lag. Zwar zitterte er nach wie vor, doch war sein Körper jetzt schweißbedeckt, sein linker Fuß angeschwollen und blau.

Mit routinierten Griffen untersuchte sie ihn und er ließ es geschehen, ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Je länger sie ihn sich besah, um so besorgter wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Er hat hohes Fieber . . . 39,7°. Geben sie mir mal meine Tasche, Miss Granger." 

Diese tat, wie ihr geheißen und Poppy holte daraus eine kleine Flasche mit blau – leuchtender Flüssigkeit hervor, um sie dem nun völlig apathischen Severus einzuflößen. 

Nur kurz verzog er etwas das Gesicht, doch schien ihm die Kraft zu fehlen, es wieder auszuspucken, so dass er es notgedrungenerweise hinunterschlucken musste. 

„Hm . . . eigentlich sollte es gegen das Fieber helfen, aber vielleicht wird es durch den Verjüngungstrank neutralisiert. Und solange sein Körper gegen das Fieber kämpft, wird auch der Fuß nicht schneller heilen . . . Viel mehr kann ich jetzt auch nicht tun. Ich werde in zwei Stunden noch mal vorbeischauen. Bis dahin sollten sie seinen Stirn mit einem nassen Lappen kühlen. Wenn das Fieber über 40° steigt, machen sie Wadenwickel und rufen mich bitte. Der Zauberspruch zum Temperatur – Messen lautet „Mensiofebris". 

Hermine probierte ihn aus und, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, er funktionierte. In Hermines Kopf erschien plötzlich die Vorstellung der Temperatur von Severus. Das Ergebnis war immer noch das selbe: 37,9°„Messen sie es aller 15 Minuten und schreiben sie es auf. So ist es leichter, eine Entwicklung zu erkennen." 

Madam Pomfrey packte ihre Tasche zusammen und war schon fast aus der Tür, als ihr noch etwas einfiel: „Ach . . . und trinken sollte er natürlich auch viel. Rufen sie mich, wenn sie Hilfe benötigen."

Zusammen mit McGonagall kümmerte sie sich die nächsten zwei Stunden um Severus, dem es anscheinend immer schlechter ging. 

Seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte nach und nach zu rot, das Fieber stieg langsam an. Auch bekam er Probleme mit dem Schlucken, da er fast jedes Mal gequält aufstöhnte. 

Seine Lippen, die zwar wieder Farbe bekommen hatten, wurden spröde und rissig, wogegen auch das Trinken, bei dem er sie immer wieder befeuchtete, nicht half. 

Nach etwa einer Stunde schaute auch Dumbledore zur Tür hinein, um zu sehen, wie es Severus ging. Auch er war beunruhigt, doch konnte er nicht lange bleiben, da die Pflichten eines Schulleiters ihn riefen. Doch versuchte er sein Gemüt damit zu besänftigen, dass Severus ja in guten Händen war.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde, die Snape völlig teilnahmslos und ruhig im Bett gelegen hatte, kam plötzlich Leben in ihn. 

Doch nicht im positiven Sinne. Er fing an, sich unruhig mal auf die eine, mal auf die andere Seite zu drehen, zog die Beine an und umschlang mit den Armen seinen Bauch. 

Trinken wollte er nichts mehr. Schließlich blieb er auf der rechten Seite liegen und begann immer schneller hintereinander zu schlucken. 

Hermine und Minerva, die diese Zeichen richtig deuteten, reagierten sofort. Während Hermine sich die Wasserschüssel, die sie zum Kühlen benutzt hatten, schnappte und vor Snapes Kopf auf den Boden stellte, schickte Minerva Dobby, der die ganze Zeit über ihnen geholfen hatte, zu Poppy. 

Zwei Sekunden später erbrach sich Severus unter heftigsten Magenkrämpfen in die Schüssel. Hermine war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, schnell seine Haare zusammenzuraffen, bevor sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht zu rutschen drohten. 

Minerva stützte ihn und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Rücken, solange bis er nur noch bittere Galle hervorwürgte, da sein Magen schon längst leer war. 

Als Poppy, gefolgt von Dobby, in den Raum stürzte, massierte Minerva dem noch immer vorneübergebeugten Severus den Bauch, um die Krämpfe, die ihn noch immer schüttelten, zu lösen und redete dabei beruhigend auf ihn ein. 

Hermine setzte ihm ein Wasserglas an die Lippen, damit er sich den Mund ausspülen konnte. Minerva schilderte Poppy inzwischen den Verlauf der letzten anderthalb Stunden. Dann half sie Hermine, Snape in eine sitzende Position zu hieven, der sich inzwischen stöhnend den Bauch hielt. 

Nun wandte Madam Pomfrey sich ihm zu, setzte sich vor ihm auf die Bettkante und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Severus sag mal bitte ahhhh!" Leise, heiser und eindeutig unter Schmerzen machte Snape „ahhhh . . .", als Poppy seinen Hals  untersuchte. 

Schon nach zwei Minuten war alles klar: „Mandelentzündung. Tja, Miss Granger, das wird eine anstrengende Nacht. Ihm wird immer wieder übel werden, solange die Mandeln entzündet sind und solange wird ihm auch der Hals wehtun. Und das Fieber ist auch auf 40,2° gestiegen, man müsste Wadenwickel machen. Aber in den Krankenflügel will ich ihn nicht holen, da erregt er zu sehr . . . nun ja, Aufsehen. Doch hier bleiben kann ich auch nicht, weil ich ja die Kranken versorgen muss. Schaffen sie das hier? Vielleicht sollte Prof. McGonagall hier bleiben?" 

Fragend schaute sie zwischen Hermine und Minerva hin und her. McGonagall schaute auf Severus, der, inzwischen wieder liegend, dem ganzen Gespräch aufmerksam gefolgt war. „Hm, na ja. Mal sehen, wie es ihm die nächsten Stunden geht. Die Wadenwickel werden bestimmt gegen das Fieber helfen, aber gegen die Übelkeit . . .?"

Poppy kramte in ihrer Tasche herum. „Da der Trank nicht funktioniert hat, kann man nur noch auf ein Mittel hoffen. Es ist von Muggeln, aber ich glaube, es funktioniert. Es nennt sich Antibiotika. Er muss das aller zwei Stunden einnehmen." 

Sie legte eine Packung Tabletten auf den Nachttisch, Snape verzog skeptisch das Gesicht. Madam Pomfrey packte ihre Tasche wieder zusammen, strich Snape noch einmal beinahe liebevoll über die Wange und stand auf. „Rufen sie mich, wie immer, wenn etwas ist." 

Mit einem gemurmelten Satz, der sich verdächtig nach „Wenn es ihn einmal erwischt, dann aber richtig." anhörte, verabschiedete sie sich und verließ die Wohnung. 

Hermine brachte Snape dazu, die erste der Tabletten zu schlucken, während McGonagall inzwischen frische Handtücher und eine neue Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser neben das Bett schleppte. 

Als das erste der nasskalten Handtücher die Wade von Severus berührte, quietschte dieser, obwohl er vorgewarnt worden war, ob der Kälte entsetzt auf. 

Schwach wimmernd versuchte er, ihr zu entkommen, doch fehlte ihm die Kraft, sich überhaupt alleine aufzusetzen. So drehte er sich auf die eine, dann auf die andere Seite, woraus letztendlich resultierte, dass ihm wieder schlecht wurde. 

Geschlagen blieb er schließlich auf dem Rücken liegen und ließ die Tortur leise weinend über sich ergehen. Hermine setzte sich an da Kopfende neben Severus, der fast sofort seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legte. Sanft strich sie ihm die schweißnassen Haarsträhnen aus der heißen Stirn, die sie auch gleich mit einem feuchten Lappen abtupfte.


	9. Das böse Erwachen

Erst mal Sorry, dass das so lange mit dem updaten (ich liebe dieses Wort!) gedauert hat, aber irgendwie ist in der Uni im Moment die Hölle los und Absprachen wegen Zwischenprüfung standen an und dann bin ich auch noch krank geworden und außerdem komme ich kaum noch mit dem Abtippen der Geschichte hinterher. Aber keine Panik: Die Story ist komplett, steht halt allerdings größtenteils noch auf Papier . . .

Vielen, vielen Dank an alle für die ganz lieben Reviews, ich bin wieder beruhigt!

Grüße an alle! 

Eure Isaldaria

So, und nun das nächste Kapitel!

So schlief er ein. 

McGonagall ging nach einer Stunde, da das Fieber wieder gesunken war und sie sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass Hermine auch alleine klar kam. Aber auch sie würde sofort wiederkommen, wenn es Probleme gäbe. 

Schon bald darauf waren die zwei Stunden bis zur nächsten Tablette um. Hermine nahm sie in die Hand, stellte ein Wasserglas auf dem Nachttisch bereit und weckte Severus sanft. Der wurde gar nicht richtig wach, so dass Hermine ihm die Tablette einfach in den Mund schob, das Wasserglas an seine Lippen setzte und er instinktiv schluckte, als sie begann, ihm das Wasser einzuflößen. 

Kaum hatte er etwas von dem Wasser getrunken und so das Medikament geschluckt, da war er auch schon wieder eingeschlafen. 

Aber es sollte eine unruhige Nacht werden. Immer wieder erwachte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, was sich bis zu einer heftigen Übelkeit steigerte. Jedes mal begann er zu würgen, doch ein zur Erleichterung beitragendes Erbrechen sollte nicht zu Stande kommen, da sein Magen ja leer war. 

Hermine stellte sich den Wecker für die jeweils nächste Dosis, doch lange schlafen konnte sie nie, da Snape des öfteren an ihrem Ärmel zupfte, um sie zu wecken, damit sie ihm in seiner misslichen Lage beistand.

Ab etwa vier Uhr morgens beruhigte sich sein Magen etwas, so dass sie ein wenig zum Schlafen kamen. Als sie ihn gegen sechs nochmals weckte, schien er etwas orientierungslos und verwirrt zu sein, da er kaum auf eine Äußerung von ihr reagierte, doch schob sie es auf die Müdigkeit und das Fieber, welches ihn noch immer fest im Griff hatte, aber zum Glück nicht mehr so hoch war.

Um acht klingelte der Wecker das nächste mal. Hermine öffnete träge ein Auge und blinzelte in die Dämmerung. Snape lag neben ihr auf dem Rücken und atmete ruhig. 

Die Packung Antibiotika und das Wasserglas standen auf dem Nachttisch neben seinem Kopfende. Zu faul und zu müde, aufzustehen, um das Bett herumzugehen und so an die Sachen zu gelangen, kletterte Hermine rittlinks über Severus drüber und griff nach den Tabletten. Als sie sich ihm wieder zuwandte, sah sie, dass er wach geworden war und sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen seltsam anschaute. 

„Es mag ja sein, dass manche meine Lenden als anziehend betrachten mögen, doch würde ich es trotzdem bevorzugen, wenn sie von ihnen heruntersteigen würden, Miss Granger." meinte er gefährlich leise. 

Hermine lief tiefrot an, um eine halbe Sekunde später jegliche Farbe zu verlieren. Wie ein  Fisch an Land begann sie nach Luft zu schnappen. In einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit sprang sie vom Bett und stolperte erschrocken mehrere Meter von ihm weg. 

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Professor McGonagall stürmte mit einem fröhlichen „Guten Morgen!" auf den Lippen hinein. Jeglicher Versuch, ihre Hauslehrerin auf die veränderte Situation aufmerksam zu machen, wurde im Keim erstickt. 

Mit großer Geschäftigkeit wuselte sie um Severus herum und plapperte die ganze Zeit fröhlich auf ihn ein.

„Na, Severus? Wie geht es denn dir heute? Hast du denn auch immer schön Deine Medizin genommen? Du bist ja recht schweigsam heute morgen. Wo ist eigentlich Hermine?" Beim letzten Satz hatte sie ihm durch die Haare gewuschelt. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie seinen Blick. Sie war sich sicher: Wenn Blicke töten könnten, dieser hätte ganz Schottland entvölkert! 

„Sie steht hinter ihnen." sagte er noch leiser als bei Hermine. Auch McGonagall sah auf einmal so aus, als würde sie ganz krampfhaft versuchen, sich in Luft aufzulösen, nur um dieser Situation entfliehen zu können.

„Ähhh . . . Severus . . ." Sie räusperte sich verlegen, während sie versuchte, ihm nicht in die Augen zu schauen. „Äh . . . wie schön . . . wie schön, dass sie . . . äh . . . wieder wach sind . . ." 

Langsam drehte sie sich um, bis ihr Blick auf Hermine fiel, die im toten Winkel der Tür stand und in einer entschuldigenden Geste mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Tja . . . ähm . . . trotzdem: wie fühlen sie sich?" fragte Minerva mit leicht hysterischer Stimme, obwohl die weiß – grünliche Gesichtsfarbe und sein ständiges Schlucken eigentlich Antwort genug waren. 

Nervös knetete McGonagall ihre Hände. Hermine hatte inzwischen möglichst unauffällig ihren Morgenmantel übergeworfen. 

Severus jedoch versuchte schon fast panisch das Bett zu verlasen, um ins Bad zu gelangen, doch reichte seine Kraft kaum, sich überhaupt alleine aufzusetzen. Die Verwandlungsmeisterin griff ihm instinktiv unter die Arme, wofür sie sich zwar wieder einen giftigen Blick, aber überraschenderweise keinen Protest einhandelte.

Doch es war klar, dass es Snape unter keinen Umständen mehr rechtzeitig dorthin schaffen würde, weswegen Hermine auch schnell den Raum durchquerte und Snape die Schüssel, die bisher noch auf dem Boden gestanden hatte, schnell in den Schoß legte. 

Keine Sekunde zu früh! Schon begann er (wiedereinmal) zu würgen und aus einem Impuls heraus raffte Hermine ihm noch schnell die Haare zusammen, um sie mit einem Gummi zusammenzubinden. 

Noch während sich der Tränkemeister der Reste des in der Nacht getrunkenen Wassers entledigte, kam auch Poppy zur morgentlichen Visite herein, wurde jedoch schnell von Minerva gewarnt, damit sie nicht auch diesen, ja, fatalen Fehler machte. 

Schnell stellte sie ihre Tasche auf dem Teppich ab und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. McGonagall schnappte sich auf einen Wink von ihr Hermine, die immer noch neben Severus stand und zog sie eiligst aus dem Zimmer. 

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachten sie in der Küche: Beide saßen sich schweigend gegenüber, während Hermine frühstückte, oder besser gesagt, es versuchte, denn ihr Mund war immer noch furchtbar trocken, so dass sie kaum etwas hinunterbekam. 

Schließlich hielt es Minerva nicht mehr aus und durchbrach die Stille: „Wann ist er denn aufgewacht? Schon in der Nacht?" Hermine verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Bissen Toast. 

„Nein, nein, nicht in der Nacht. Ungefähr zwei Minuten, bevor sie hereingekommen sind. Aber . . . so gegen sechs war er etwas . . . komisch. Ich dachte, es käme vom Fieber, aber vielleicht hat auch da schon der Trank seine Wirkung langsam verloren." 

McGonagall machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. „Wie haben sie es gemerkt, dass er wach war?" Hermine wurde bei der Erinnerung an die heikle Situation tiefrot, ohne dass sie es verhindern konnte. „Äh . . . na ja, wie bei ihnen. So eine typisch spitze Bemerkung halt."

Ihre Hauslehrerein blickte zwar immer noch skeptisch, doch ließ sie die Sache zum Glück darauf beruhen. Nach zwei weiteren Minuten der Stille wurden sie schließlich durch Madam Pomfrey erlöst, die aus dem Schlafzimmer in die Küche kam. 

Auf die fragenden Blicke hin erklärte sie: „Es geht ihm etwas besser, aber ich betone, nur _etwas_ besser. Das fiebersenkende Mittel wirkt noch nicht richtig, das heißt, er kommt mit auf die Krankenstation, er hat sogar fast freiwillig zugesagt. Aber er will noch mal mit ihnen unter vier Augen sprechen, Miss Granger." 

Hermine schluckte trocken und machte sich auf den Weg in die Höhle des Löwen. 

Mit zittriger Hand ergriff sie die Klinke zur Schlafzimmertür und drückte sie mit einem Ruck hinunter. Severus Snape saß, jetzt in einen Morgenmantel gehüllt, auf der Kante des Bettes und blickte ihr mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht entgegen. 

„Bitte setzen sie sich, Miss Granger." sagte er mit heiserer Stimme und deutete dabei aus Ermangelung eines Stuhles neben sich auf die Kante. 

Mit weichen Knien näherte sie sich ihm und setzte sich.


	10. Der Alltag beginnt ?

@ alle Reviewer: Vielen Dank für die tollen Reviews! Ja, ich weiß, dass das der absolute Cliffhanger war, ABER ES MUSSTE EINFACH MAL SEIN!! 

So, jetzt geht es aber weiter mit dem neuen Chap!

Als er zu sprechen begann, sah er sie nicht an, sein Blick hing am Holzdrachen auf dem Nachttisch fest. 

„Miss Granger, ich bitte sie inständig, über das Geschehene Stillschweigen zu bewahren. Sagen sie das auch Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley. Und bevor sie fragen: Ja, ich erinnere mich an alles. Wirklich alles." 

Hermine blickte betreten zu Boden. Nun wandte er ihr doch das Gesicht zu und blickte sie intensiv an, so dass sie widerstreben den Blick hob. 

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. *Er hat immer noch Fieber . . .* schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. „Und sorgen sie dafür, dass die beiden auch wirklich die Klappe halten. Sonst werden sie es bereuen." 

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe und beeilte sich zu nicken. Ein leichter Ausdruck der Erleichterung huschte über sein Gesicht, doch hatte er sich fast sofort wieder in Gewalt. 

Er stand schnell auf, zu schnell, denn sofort wurde ihm schwindlig und übel, so dass er sich schwankend am Nachttisch festhalten musste. 

Hermine blickte erschrocken zu ihm auf und wollte schon aufspringen, wurde jedoch durch ein Abwinken von Snape aufgehalten. 

„Danke, Miss Granger. Es geht schon wieder." Mit einem knappen Nicken drehte er sich um und verließ langsam und leicht hinkend das Zimmer.

Hermine blieb wie erstarrt auf dem Bett sitzen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dank? Punkte für Gryffindor? Ein freundliches Wort? Sie schüttelte sich. Snape wäre nicht Snape, hätte er irgendetwas in diese Richtung gesagt oder getan. Und doch . . . irgendwie hatte sie es doch in ihrem Inneren erhofft. 

Schließlich seufzte sie tief, stand auf und begann, ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Professor McGonagall schaute nach ein paar Minuten herein und bot ihr an, zu helfen, doch lehnte Hermine leise ab. 

Zuletzt blieb auch ihr Blick an dem Drachen hängen. Das Licht, welches durch das Fenster fiel, ließ ihn durch seinen gewundenen Körper seltsame Schatten werfen, so dass es schien, als würde er wirklich leben und jeden Moment zwinkern, um gleich darauf hinfortzuhuschen. Sie ergriff ihn, wickelte ihn vorsichtig in eines ihrer Handtücher ein und packte ihn in ihre Tasche.

Dann lief sie in die Küche, nahm die Bilder von der Wand und verstaute sie ebenfalls. Bevor sie sich zurück auf den Weg in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum machte, ließ sie ihren Blick ein letztes Mal durch die Wohnung schweifen, die für zwei äußerst aufregende Tage ihr Zuhause gewesen war.

Schließlich riß sie sich los, schloß die Tür und ging, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, zum Portrait der Fetten Dame.

Da es Samstag war waren die meisten der Schüler gerade in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück, worüber sie fast froh war, da sie niemand mit nervenden Fragen bestürmte. Schnell brachte sie ihre Sachen in den Schlafsaal und versteckte den Drachen, sowie die Bilder in ihrem Nachtschrank. Dann begann sie, ihre Sachen wieder in den Schrank zu räumen, verließ das Zimmer jedoch eiligst, als sie hörte, dass die anderen vom Frühstück zurückkamen.

Fast sofort entdeckte sie Harry und Ron, die gerade zusammen mit Neville durch das Portraitloch kletterten. Die drei hatten natürlich auch sie sofort gesehen und liefen nun aufgeregt auf sie zu: 

„Da bist Du ja wieder!" Erzähl, was ist während der zwei Tage passiert? Was macht Snape? Lutscht er immer noch an seinem Daumen?" Die Jungs grinsten sich an.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und zog sie in eine stillere Ecke. „Ich soll euch klar machen, dass ihr über das Geschehene unbedingt schweigen sollt. Sonst würden wir es bereuen."

Neville schaute sie ängstlich an und schluckte schwer. „Glaubst  . . . glaubst Du, er ist sauer auf mich?" Schon war er etwas in sich zusammengesackt. Hermine machte ein ratloses Gesicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Tja, ich weiß nicht so recht. In diese Richtung hat er nichts gesagt. Nur, dass er sich an alles erinnert." Neville wurde noch blasser und stöhnte entsetzt auf. „Oh Gott! Und am Montag haben wir Zaubertränke! Er wird ich umbringen . . ." Wie ein gehetztes Tier blickte er um sich, sein Blick huschte hierhin und dorthin, als suche er eine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Flehentlich sah er wieder Hermine an:

„Du . . . du hast doch jetzt zwei Tage mit ihm verbracht. Und du lebst noch! Kannst du nicht mit ihm reden? Ich . . .ich will noch nicht sterben!" Als er Hermines unsicheres Zögern bemerkte, fiel er vor ihr auf die Knie und ergriff den Saum ihres Umhangs:

„Bitte Hermine! Ich flehe dich an! Red mit ihm! Ich tu alles, was Du willst!" Erschrocken zog sie ihn auf die Füße, denn manche im Raum blickten schon interessiert zu ihnen herüber.

Beruhigend strich sie ihm über die Schulter: „Ok, ok ich werde mit ihm reden." meinte sie, obwohl ihr allein schon bei dem Gedanken ganz anders zu Mute wurde. Tränen der Erleichterung und der Freunde erschienen in den Augenwinkeln von Neville:

„Danke! Echt, ich schulde Dir was!" rief er mit tränenerstickender Stimme und umarmte sie heftig.

Den Rest des Tages ließ sie sich den verpassten Stoff erklären und dann statteten sie Hogsmeade noch einen Besuch ab, um im „Dreibesen" ein Butterbier zu trinken.

Am späten Nachmittag machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Sachte wehte es einzelne Schneeflocken durch die Luft und langsam wurde es dunkel, so dass das Schloß schon von weitem leuchtete.

Als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal den Mantel abgelegt hatte, fand sie, dass es nun an der Zeit war, ihr Versprechen gegenüber Neville einzulösen.

Da sie nicht wusste, ob Snape den Drachen und die Bilder wiederhaben wollte oder nicht, vertaute sie die Dinge in einem Beutel und machte sich mit klopfendem Herzen auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel. 

Dort angekommen wurde sie von Poppy freundlich in Empfang genommen: „Oh, Miss Granger! Sie wollen wohl Severus, ähm, ich meine, jetzt muß ich ja wieder Professor Snape sagen, besuchen. Albus ist vor einer halben Stunde weg, sie haben lange geredet. Also ich weiß nicht, ob er wach ist. Schauen sie doch einfach mal nach. Er liegt ganz hinten rechts, am Fenster."

Mit weichen Knien lief sie los und lugte vorsichtig um die Sichtsperre, die vor dem Bett stand, herum. 

Snape schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben: Mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt lag er auf der Seite und rührte sich nicht.

„Professor Snape?" fragte Hermine flüsternd. Keine Reaktion. Sie räusperte sich hörbar. Snape seinerseits begann leise zu schnarchen.

Einerseits erleichtert, dass sie nun doch nicht mit Snape reden musste, andererseits besorgt, wie sie Nevilles Bitte trotzdem erfüllen konnte, machte sie ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

Dann kam ihr eine Idee. Schnell beschaffte sie sich von Poppy Pergament, Feder und Tinte, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der zwischen dem Fenster und Snapes Bett stand und tunkte die Federspitze in die Tinte. Doch leider fiel ihr überhaupt nichts ein, was sie überhaupt schreiben sollte. 

Sinnierend saß sie dort und überlegte. Schließlich tunkte sie die Federspitze noch mal ein und begann zu schreiben:

„Sehr geehrter Professor Snape!

Ich hätte natürlich gern mit Ihnen persönlich gesprochen, doch wollte ich Sie nicht aufwecken. Denn auch ich habe eine Bitte an Sie. Wie Sie gesagt haben, erinnern Sie sich an alle Ereignisse. Somit werden Sie sich auch Ihrer letzten Unterrichtsstunde entsinnen können. Deshalb bitte ich Sie inständig, Mr. Longbottom zu verschonen. 

Schließlich hat, wie man nun mal anerkennen muß, zum ersten Mal ein Trank von ihm funktioniert. Wieso er explodiert ist, weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, da gelungene Tränke nicht die Angewohnheit haben, sich spontan über vorbeigehende Personen zu verteilen.

Bitte denken Sie darüber nach.

Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine gute Besserung.

Hermine Granger."

Sie las ihn noch zweimal durch, faltete schließlich das Blatt zusammen und legte es deutlich sichtbar auf den Nachttisch. Kritisch betrachtete sie ihr Werk, nur um dann aus dem Beutel den Drachen und die Bilder zu holen, auch diese Dinge auf den Nachttisch zu stellen und den Brief gegen den Drachen zu lehnen.

Gerade hatte sie Snape den Rücken zugewandt und verschwand um den Sichtschutz, als Snape begann, sich zu bewegen und die Augen öffnete.


	11. Tränkeunterricht

Sorry, dass das mit dem neuen Kapitel so ewig lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte fürchterlich viel zu tun, da ich in einem Jugendsinfonieorchester spiele und ich erst gestern nacht um halb zwei von einer kleinen Tournee wiedergekommen bin *ächz* . . . ich hoffe, das nächste Chap entschädigt euch ein wenig für das lange Warten!

Den Sonntag verbrachte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und schrieb die Hefter der letzten zwei Tage ab. Je weiter der Tag fortschritt, um so nervöser wurde sie. Am Abend konnte sie kaum noch still sitzen.

Beim Essen hatte sie ihn nicht gesehen und auch in den Gängen herrschte gähnende Leere.

Doch nicht nur sie war hibbelig: Neville bekam zum Abendessen kaum etwas herunter.

Am nächsten Morgen war es am schlimmsten. Neville, weiß wie eine Kalkwand aß gar nicht und stöhnte entsetzt auf, als Snape die Große Halle betrat. 

Ohne Hermine oder irgendjemand anderen eines Blickes zu würdigen, eilte er mit wie immer wallenden Gewändern zu Lehrertisch, setzte sich und begann zu essen.

Als sich alle zur Doppelstunde Zaubertränke im Kerker sammelten, zitterte Neville unkontrollierbar und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, wie auf Eiern zu laufen.

Wie gewohnt rauschte Snape herein, die Tür knallte wie immer gegen die Wand und sprang zitternd zurück. Wie eh und je erschien das Rezept des Tages nach einem Wink von seinen Zauberstab auf der Tafel und er schnarrte:

„Worauf warten sie denn noch? Fangen sie an!" Die übliche Geschäftigkeit machte sich breit und Neville hielt noch immer unbewusst die Luft an, da er auf sein unvermeidlich folgendes persönliches Armageddon wartete.

Doch es wollte einfach nicht kommen.

Snape tat so, als gäbe es ihn gar nicht, sah weder ihn, noch Hermine an, sondern zog zur Abwechslung mal Ron auf. Tatsächlich ließ er sie die beiden Stunden in Ruhe, so dass es Neville in der Tat fertig brachte, zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben einen, nun ja, beinahe perfekten Trank zu produzieren.

Als das Stundenklingeln sie letztendlich erlöste, trafen sich die Blicke von Severus und Hermine doch noch. Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an, er nickte ihr im Gegenzug dazu leicht zu.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig. Wenn sie sich in den Gängen begegneten, lief er einfach so an ihr vorbei. 

Kein Zeichen des Erkennens, kein Lächeln, gar nichts.

Etwa eine Woche nach dem Erwachen von Snape eilte Hermine morgens durch die Gänge, ihre schwere Tasche zerrte sie fast zu Boden. Mit einem Ruck wurde sie plötzlich von ihrer Last befreit, so plötzlich, dass sie stolperte und fiel, während sie es hinter sich scheppern und klirren hörte, was ihr verriet, dass sich ihr Tintenfaß gerade über den Boden verteilt hatte.

Fluchend rappelte sie sich auf und blickte überrascht in schwarze Augen, die erschrocken zurückschauten.

„Hast Du Dir weh getan?" 

Severus half ihr auf und begann die Bücher, Pergamentblätter, Federn und sonstige Dinge, die sich in Taschen von 18-jährigen Mädchen befanden, einzusammeln und mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Tintenfaß wiederherzustellen. Auch reparierte er die Tasche.

Hermine folgte dem Geschehen mit Erstaunen, bis sie begriff: 

Sie waren allein.

Die Stunde hatte schon angefangen und alle waren in den Klassenräumen. Snape riß sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er ihr die Tasche hinhielt.

„Miß Granger?" fragte er sacht.

„Sie sollten nicht so viel reinpacken, das ist doch viel zu schwer für Sie . . ." Vorsichtig hängte er ihr die Tasche wieder über die Schulter und als sich Hermine diese automatisch zurechtrücken wollte, berührten sich ihre Hände.

Als ob Snape einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hätte, fuhr er zurück.

„Ähm . . . ja, also Miß Granger. Sie sollten sich beeilen, die Stunde hat schon längst angefangen."

Fast fluchtartig rannte er den Gang hinunter und verschwand in Richtung der Kerker.

Verwirrt schüttelte Hermine den Kopf, doch nicht nur über Snapes Verhalten, sondern auch über sich: Denn als sich ihre Hände berührt hatte, war in ihrer Magengegend eine kleine Sonne explodiert, die auch jetzt noch warm aufloderte, wenn sie an die Berührung dachte.

Nocheinmal rückte sie die Tasche zurecht und machte sich schließlich auf den Weg ins Klassenzimmer.

Diese Nacht hatte sie einen sehr lebhaften Traum: Sie war wieder in der Wohnung, Snape lag neben ihr, sah sie aus seinen schwarzen Augen an und umschlang sie dann mit seinen Armen, legte seinen Kopf mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf ihre Schulter und schlief ein. 

Auch sie kuschelte sich an ihn, doch als sie ihm über die Wange streicheln wollte, wachte sie auf und fand die Seite ihres Bettes kalt und leer. Stattdessen umklammerte sie ihre Bettdecke auf das Innigste.

Für den Rest der Nacht konnte sie nicht wieder richtig einschlafen, ständig wachte sie wieder auf und immer wieder hatte sie Severus Gesicht vor Augen.

Wie er lachte, wie er weinte oder spielerisch schmollend die Unterlippe hervorschob.

Aber auch das ernste Geicht blieb hängen, das nachdenkliche, wenn er glaubte, dass ihn niemand beobachtete.

Da sie die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, konnte sie sich den nächsten Tag kaum konzentrieren. Schon beim Frühstück stieß sie ihren Saft um, in Verwandlung lief ihr, da sie ihren Tisch in ein Schwein verwandeln sollte, der Tisch davon, was Minerva mit einem Stirnrunzeln registrierte und in Zaubertränke explodierte ihr, zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben, der Kessel. 

Snape fuhr erschrocken herum und starrte Hermine an. Doch sofort richtete sich sein Blick auf Seamus, der neben ihr stand und mindestens genauso geschockt aussah, wie Hermine sich fühlte.

„Mister Finnigan! Hätten sie Miß Granger nicht warnen können, dass ihr Trank gleich explodiert? Dachten wohl, sie sehen mal besser aus, wenn der Trank ihrer Banknachbarin explodiert! Miß Granger, für sie 10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und sie, Mr. Finnigan, sie kommen nach der Stunde in mein Büro."

Fassungslos machte Seamus den Mund auf, um zu protestieren, klappte ihn jedoch lautlos wieder zu, da ihm Harry kräftig auf den Fuß trat.

Nach einer halben Stunde läutete die Glocke das Stundenende ein und rief zum Mittagessen. Als Seamus einige Minuten später wieder zu ihnen stieß, fragte er verwundert:

„Sagt mal, seit wann hat denn Snape diesen hübschen chinesischen Feuerball aus Holz auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Irgendwie passt der nicht in sein Gruselkabinett, welches er *Büro* nennt." 

Mit ratlosem Gesicht blickte er in die Runde, während Hermine sich auf ihr Essen konzentrierte, welches ihr par tout im Hals stecken bleiben wollte. Auch alle anderen wussten darauf keine Antwort (bis auf die, die es nicht sagen wollten).

Die nächsten Tage fühlte sich Hermine immer schlechter. Ständig träumte sie in der Nacht davon, dass Snape neben ihr lag und jedes mal schreckte sie hoch und konnte nicht wieder einschlafen. Immer, wenn Severus sie anblickte, musste sie sich zusammenreißen, um nicht irgendetwas fallenzulassen oder umzustoßen.

Oft ertappte sie ich dabei, dass sie jetzt auch tagsüber anfing zu träumen, immer das Gesicht von Severus vor Augen.

Harry und Ron fragten sie einmal danach, doch wies sie sie unwirsch ab und die beiden Jungs ließen die Sache darauf beruhen, zumindest fragten sie nicht mehr, obwohl Hermine das Gefühl hatte, dass sie von den beiden immer noch beobachtet wurde. HH


	12. Vielen Dank!

Vielen vielen Dank für das Lesen! Es hat mir unheimlichen Spaß gemacht, das es Euch allen so gefallen hat!

Ab jetzt übernimmt meine Freundin in der Fortsetzung „Nach dem Erwachen".

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Eure Isaldaria.


End file.
